


Together, Let’s Be

by DemigodNamedAthena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s not mentioned in the story but I wrote this with an aro/ace Patton in mind, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Platonic Relationships, Technically a Valentine’s Fic, This is my fourth time trying to post this, but it was worth it, but like, if it doesn’t work this time I’ll cry, movie marathon, this isn’t sad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodNamedAthena/pseuds/DemigodNamedAthena
Summary: “When Virgil woke up, he could already tell it was a bad day. He sighed as he rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets over himself to create a cocoon of warmth and darkness. No reason in getting up anytime soon, he figured.”OrVirgil has a bad day. Luckily, Patton is there for him.





	Together, Let’s Be

When Virgil woke up, he could already tell it was a bad day. He sighed as he rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets over himself to create a cocoon of warmth and darkness. No reason in getting up anytime soon, he figured.

 

Virgil napped for the next hour or so, and he woke up feeling more tired than he had before going to sleep. Everything felt muted, the colors in his room and the sounds of his complex building. It almost felt like his head had been emptied out and replaced with cotton-his thoughts felt fuzzy and insubstantial.

 

He pushed his face into his pillow and wondered how long his limbs were going to feel like lead, how long it would be until he felt like there was a reason to get out of bed.

 

Finally, he fumbled under his blankets to find his phone, planning to waste away the next few hours on Tumblr or YouTube. When he found it-underneath his pillow; Logan would scold him if he knew- he saw that he had a text from Patton.

 

_ Pat: Hey kiddo, have you heard from Logan today? I’m trying to get everyone’s schedules for next week’s dinner. _

 

Virgil rolled so he was on his side and had one hand free to type out a text.

 

_ Virge: no, but i just woke up. i can text him later today. _

 

He sent the text and dropped his phone. Logan had flown out to California to surprise his boyfriend, Roman, for Valentine’s Day. What Logan didn’t know is that Roman had already been planning with Virgil and Patton to fly to Florida next week as a surprise for Logan. So now the two were flying back together sometime next week and they were all going to meet up for a classic “Fonderheart” get together.

 

(The name was of Patton’s invention. All of their last names, Roman Foster, Patton Heart, and Logan and Virgil Sanders, all smushed together. Logan and Virgil always groaned at the name, but secretly they loved it.)

 

His phone vibrated and Virgil picked it back up.

 

_ Pat: That’s fine Virge, no rush. _

 

A pause.

 

_ Pat: One of those days? _

 

Virgil sighed deeply. Patton struggled himself with days like this, where everything feels dark and lonely, and the energy has been sucked out of you and replaced with something else. And while they both tended to keep it under wraps-no need to worry anyone else after all. They were fine!- they were both getting better about letting the other know when it was  _ one of those days.  _

 

_ Virge: yeah. _

 

He was too tired to put it tactfully, or say something to try to tone it down. It was one of those days, nothing else to say.

 

_ Pat: Are you doing anything today? Did you have any plans? _

 

Virgil wrinkled his brows in confusion.

 

_ Virge: no? _

 

Virgil waited for an explanation, but one never came.  _ Whatever.  _ He switched to Tumblr to try to lose himself in something distracting.

 

After a minute, he finally gave up and put his phone down. It wasn’t helping. He pulled the blankets up tighter and curled his legs into his body. Staring at a wall for hours it would be then.

 

•

 

Virgil was snapped out of his haze by a knock at his door. He couldn’t help the snap of annoyance at the sound. Didn’t the universe know he wanted to be left alone? 

 

Nevertheless, he rolled out of bed- blanket and all- and slouched to the door. He pulled it open to reveal his best friend standing there with a- frankly alarming amount of grocery bags.

 

“Pat?” He asked, his voice hoarse and tone inquisitive.

 

Patton’s smile was warm and bright as he stepped into the apartment. “Heyo kiddo,” He greeted, and his voice was softer than usual, but it still held his trademark cheer. Virgil watched in confusion as Patton headed right for his couch and dropped the bags there, placing some on the floor and some on the coffee table. Virgil wondered vaguely where they were supposed to sit.

 

Seemingly satisfied with the couch-bag invasion, Patton stood and returned to Virgil.

 

“Uh, not that I’m not thrilled to see you, Patton, but what is all this?”

 

Patton reaches for Virgil’s hands, and his touch is grounding and soft at the same time.

 

“We’re going to watch Disney movies and shows that were canceled in the 2000s and stuff our face with discount Valentine’s Day candy, and you can pretend to not cry during the Lion King-” Virgil made a noise of protest- “and you don’t have to be alone today.”

 

Virgin froze at his words and gripped his hands a little bit tighter.

 

“So you did all this-” He gestured at where his couch had been swallowed by bags- “For me?” His voice cracked on the last part, and he knew Patton heard it.

 

“Virgil,  _ of course I did.  _ You’re my best friend, and you’re having a bad day, and I’m here to cheer you up.”

 

The way he said it, like it was obvious, like it was the simplest thing in the world that  _ of course  _ he would be there for Virgil, had tears welling in his eyes and spilling over before he could stop them.

 

“Oh Virgil,” Patton murmured as he pulled him into a hug. Patton’s hugs were a favorite amongst their friend group. Patton’s hugs felt like the arms of a loving parent, warm and sheltering and safe and  _ home. _ Patton cupped the back of his head and held him against him, allowing him to tuck his head against his shoulder and cry.

 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I got you.” 

 

And he did. He didn’t move, just let Virgil cry and gently held him steady, reminding him that he was there.

 

Virgil wasn’t sure how much later he pulled away, but Patton didn’t hurry him, didn’t make him feel gross for crying all over his shirt and cardigan.

 

“Wanna watch The Black Cauldron?”

 

Virgil let out a wet chuckle and wiped his eyes.

 

“Yeah, Pat. I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve retyped this end note THREE TIMES by now.  
> Based on true events, my depression hit me hard on Friday/Saturday and when my friend found out she showed up at my house with at least eight bags of junk food (most of it Post-Valentine’s Day chocolate that was on sale.) Moral of the story is that I love my friends and they’re all amazing.  
> My [Tumblr](https://demigodnamedathena.tumblr.com/), if you’re interested.  
> As always, comments and kudos feed my soul! Thanks for reading!  
> -Athena


End file.
